Like The Seasons, Changing and Coming
by Dream-to-reality123
Summary: In each season, there are different indications that truly set it apart from the other seasons. In this case, view Ally Dawson's freshmen year, and see how each portion of that year is truly different from the rest. T for a bit of language in a way, and a mention of almost-suicide. Changed it to Angst, thought Angst would fit this better...
1. Summer

Like the Seasons, Changing and Coming

Chapter 1

(3rd person POV)

* * *

_Summer, that peaceful time before the mess begins_

_"None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."_

-Kathleen Norris

* * *

"Now, kids, I don't want you all to think that just because summer vacation is starting very soon, that, that gives you the excuse to daydream!" Ms. Melwalsky aggravatedly explained for the fourth time that period. It was five minutes before summer break would officially begin, and everyone was either daydreaming, texting, or not paying attention in some unique and diverse way.

Even Ally Dawson, known as the 'sweet and kind nerd,' was drifting away from 'attention-land,' and instead was focusing on her diary aka songbook, writing a new entry in frantically.  
_  
Dear Diary,_

Can you believe it? Five more minutes, and my time at Warkeley Middle School will be over. Even though I'm sad that I'll have to leave the place where I had so many good memories and practically shifted from my adolescence to teenhood, I'm also super excited for high school! Firstly, it'll be a new place, so, more exploring to do. Plus, for the first time, Austin and Dez are going to be joining us in school!

Even though they went to Marrera Middle School, both those middle schools and other middle schools have students that go to Clarkson High School, so I'm super excited to get to spend the supposedly 'Best Four Years of My Life,' with my three best friends! Eeeep!

Oh yeah, and also with an amazing boyfriend. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Dallas and I have been dating for two years! We're even around the curb for our third year anniversary! I only hope it's as sweet as our two year anniversary, or possibly sweeter.

Ally was interrupted by the bell ringing, and she quickly writes a little more.  
_  
Well, I guess that's my cue to end this entry before I end up getting trapped in this school for two and a half months!  
_  
_  
Lovingly and Sincerely,  
_  
_  
Ally  
_

Quickly and frantically stuffing her songbook diary into her purse, she goes into the hallway, and rushes to meet up with Patricia 'Trish' de la Rosa.

Now, anyone who knew them would have thought, "_How in the world are THOSE two best friends?_" It was true, the two were very different.

While Ally was more of a sweet smartie that had a 'floral cuteness and softness' to her with her pale skin, soft brown curly wavy locks, her doe looking brown eyes, and her adorable laugh mixed in with her petite body and brains, Trish was more of a sassy 'no stomping on me' girl with her very curly deep brown hair, tan skin, and a bit of a face and body that practically screamed 'you have no power over me'—especially with her sassy and bold looks. Even though they were very different, they both could be very hardheaded, and both were passionate to earn and achieve their goals, even though they both had different approaches to get it. Whereas Ally achieved them without a big fuss—and with a calmness—Trish liked to get things with her 'iron fist,' the two were practically like Gandhi and Hitler being best friends. No one knew if the other two famous historical figures could have been friends, but maybe they would have balanced each other out, like Ally and Trish did.

"So, are you excited to go to Clarkson High?" Ally asked Trish as they walked towards the front of the school to walk home.

"Obviously! I mean, now I'll practically have a clean record, and plus, I won't get distracted by Mr. Kowalski's shiny bald head **(1) **on the morning announcements every morning!" Trish ranted.

"Yeah, his head_ is _pretty distracting. It's practically a human head disco ball, all we need to do is color it, and we'll have the world's first human head disco ball!" Ally said, giggling a bit.

As they turned down the sidewalk that would lead them to their homes, away from the middle school, Ally stopped, and took one last nostalgic glance at the middle school she had proudly worked hard at for three years.

Trish paused walking, and turned back to see Ally still nostalgically staring at their old school, and walked back to her.

"Hey, no sadness. This is the first day of our FREEDOM!" Trish says, tickling Ally's stomach to try and cheer her up and rid the feeling of sadness from Ally. It works, and Ally giggles.

"Now, come on! We're going to my house for a 'out of middle-school' celebratory sleepover!" Trish says smiling as she drags Ally to her house.

"What? But, I promised my dad that I would take care of the store… My dad doesn't even know that I'm going to go!" Ally replies, worry slightly tainting her tone.

Trish shrugs off her worry, replying coolly with, "Don't worry, it's all taken care of. Your dad knows and gave you his permission, and he even dropped off a bag with stuff for our sleepover!"

Ally shrugged, and then they reached Trish's house.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Trish yells once they reach the house, and Trish's mom's voice replies back in a few seconds in Spanish.

"Kay, you can go upstairs while I get the make-up kit and nail polish," Trish stated in a bit of an ordering tone.

Ally's already used to not exactly being one hundred percent on board with Trish's ideas, so she just heads up, sitting on Trish's bed.

In a few minutes, Trish comes up the stairs with two big make-up boxes, a mirror, and a few nail polishes.

"I do you first, then you do me," Trish quickly says before she starts working on Ally. After about twenty minutes, Trish finishes the make-up, and hands Ally the mirror. Ally stares at her reflection, and she inwardly and outwardly gasps. Her reflection's wearing a bit of foundation, and there's a light pink blush covering up her cheeks. Her eyes seem to really pop with her coral eyeshadow that's expert fully covering her eyelids, and there's brownish black mascara making her eyelashes look so… amazing with her eyes. Then, her lips are coated with a thin coat of pale pink lipgloss, and overall, Ally feels like she looks amazing.

"What color do you want?" Trish asks, gesturing to the nail polish bottles. Ally thinks for a second before choosing the coral pink.

"Good choice," Trish says approvingly before she picks up the bottle, and starts carefully painting Ally's nails on her hands and feet. After she's done, Ally gives Trish a cool makeover and nail do. All of a sudden, Trish has a crazy idea.

"Hey, we should post pictures of us with our makeovers on Tweeter **(2)**!" Trish exclaims excitedly. Ally tries to talk her out of it, but in the end—of course—they end up doing just that; posting this on both of their Tweeter profiles:  
_  
Hey guys! We just had a bunch of fun giving each other makeovers, and well, we decided to show you guys how BEAUTIFUL we each look now! :)_

First, Ally:

Then there was a picture of Ally smiling in that 'oh Trish' way.  
_  
Now, Trish:  
_

There was a picture of Trish looking sassy as usual.  
_  
Us both!  
_

Here, a picture of both of them posing with puckered lips could be seen.  
_  
Well, that's it for now. See ya later!  
_  
_  
-Ally and Trish ;)  
_

"Come on! Let's go shopping and get some cute outfits!" Trish exuberantly said.

Ally frowned, and later regretted not having said anything two hours later, when they were both carrying two heavy bags full of their shopping. Once they got back home, it was 11:00 PM, and since Trish's mom had threatened to stop letting Trish have sleepovers—if they didn't get in bed by exactly that time—they immediately went to bed, and while Trish slept like a baby, Ally couldn't sleep, so she pulled out her phone.

Automatically going to her Tweeter app, she checks her profile, and to her surprise, she already has ten comments on her and Trish's makeup photos.  
_  
From: Austin Moon  
_  
_  
Hey hey Alls! You look kool like that, so pumped to see you guys tomorrow! Summer FTW!  
_  
_  
From: Dallas Centino  
_  
_  
You have no idea how happy I was to see that picture when I went on Tweeter. Having to go to my cousins in Montana in never any fun, so thank you for looking your adorable self and making me happier. :)  
_  
Aside from those two comments, she didn't recognize any of the people that had commented on her pics with… pervy comments that kind of disgusted her, so she just ignored them, and went to sleep slowly.

\*/

_DING! DING! DING!  
_  
Trish's alarm clock blared loudly, and Ally groaned softly while stretching her arms and legs. She checked the time and saw it was 10:00 AM, and saw that Trish was still sound asleep, so she decided to wake Trish up.

Luckily, Ally had no troubles waking Trish up, and they both skipped down to the kitchen to make their classic morning-after sleepover breakfast. Banana-strawberry smoothies with cinnamon muffins.

After eating their breakfast, they head down to the mall, where they see Austin and Dez in the food court, and while Dez is checking out girls, Austin is merely texting someone with a grin on his face. Trish and Ally share baffled looks at the sight of Austin NOT checking out girls, and decide to join them.

"Hey guys!" Ally cheerfully says to Austin and Dez.

"Hey Ally!" Dez cheerfully replies.

"ALLY!" Austin happily exclaims, and hugs her tightly. Ally responds happily, at least, until she starts to choke.

"Austin—can't—breathe," She manages to choke out.

"Sorry!" Austin says hastily letting Ally go.

"So… who else is pumped that it's summer, and that next year, we're all going to the same high school?" Ally asks exuberantly.

Austin high-fives Ally, basically saying "me" through that, and Trish replies, "I'm okay with Austin, but not the bozo."

"HEY!" Dez says, frowning and crossing his arms. "I'm not a bozo!"

Austin and Ally exchange 'oh no' glances, and quickly sneak off before Trish and Dez start arguing loudly and heatedly.

"So, Austin, who were you texting?" Ally curiously asks.

"Cassidy, can you believe it? She said yes when I asked her to be my girlfriend!" Austin exclaims, his tone full of joy.

"Since when was Cassidy your girlfriend?" Ally asks with a bit of confusion. She feels happy that Austin got his dream girl, but at the same time, she feels a small panging of sadness in her heart that feels like jealousy.  
_  
'Whoa… You are NOT jealous of Cassidy Rubens being Austin's new girlfriend!'  
_Ally quickly scolds herself.

"Since this afternoon. I asked her out before last period, and she said yes!" Austin cheekily smiles and says.

Ally smiles, and hugs Austin."Glad to see you got your dream girl, Austin," she fake-happily says. Even though she tries hard to be happy for her friend, she still feels that pang in her chest.

"Thanks Ally!" Austin says, happily returning the hug.

\*/

At this point, it's almost been two and a half months, and while Austin, Trish, and Dez are pretty glum about starting school again, Ally is excited since it's high school.

They'd all recently gotten their high school schedules, and each of them had at least one class together or with another Team Austin member.

Ally had this schedule:  
_  
HR: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6  
_ _  
1st: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6, Science_

2nd: Ms. Hope, 9B3, English

3rd: Study Hall

_4th: Ms. Iglota, 10B7, Songwriting_

_5th: Mademoiselle Pierra, 10A2, French_

_6th: Mr. Carters, 9C5, History_

_7th: Mr. Bloom, 9A1, Geometry  
_  
Austin had this schedule:  
_  
HR: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6_

_1st: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6, Science_

2nd: Study Hall

3rd: Mr. Froyo, 9A2, History

4th: Mr. Dooley, 10B5, Chorus

_5th: Senorita Consuela, 10A2, Spanish_

_6th: Ms. Hope, 9B3, English_

7th: Mr. Bloom, 9A1, Geometry

Dez had this schedule:  
_  
HR: , 9A6  
_ _  
1st: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6, Science_

2nd: Study Hall

_3rd: Ms. Hope, 9B3, English_

4th: Mr. Pipo, 10C3, Technology Lab

_5th: Mademoiselle Pierra, 10A2, French  
_ _  
6th: Mr. Froyo, 9A2, History_

7th: Mr. Bloom, 9A1, Geometry

Trish had this schedule:  
_  
HR: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6_

_1st: Ms. Sylvie, 9A6, Science  
_ _  
2nd: Ms. Hope, 9B3, English_

3rd: Mr. Carters, 9C5, History

4th: Professor Marko, 10B4, Management

_5th: Senorita Consuela, 10A2, Spanish_

_6th: Study Hall  
_  
_  
7th: , 9A1, Geometry  
_  
It was the night before their first year at high school would happen, and each of them had their own different opinions, and reactions.

Austin was sitting in his room, in the middle of a phone call with Cassidy.

"So, what classes do you have?" Austin asks Cassidy.  
_  
"I have Ms. Sylvie, Ms. Hope, Study Hall, Ms. Iglota, Mademoiselle Pierra, Mr. Carters, and Mr. Bloom. You?"  
_Cassidy said.

"I have Ms. Sylvie, Study Hall, Mr. Froyo, Mr. Dooley, Senorita Consuela, Ms. Hope, and Mr. Bloom. Hey, wait! We have 3 classes together! Oh yeah, and Ally has that exact same schedule. You're going to love Ally! She's super nice and a really sweet and smart girl," Austin eagerly said, not realizing that he had just inadvertently caused Cassidy to think about causing terror to Ally. Cassidy had Austin, a super hot and talented guy, and she was not going to lose him at any costs.

As Austin hangs up, he lays in his bed, hoping to find some people that are more like… him. He loves his friends, but he feels like they aren't exactly like him, so he wishes to find some people more similar to him before he drifts off to sleep.

Five minutes across town, Dez lies in his bed, thinking of what usually happened every school year. Usually, he'd automatically be branded as the 'crazy freak,' but this year, he wanted that to change. Right before he sleeps, he wishes for a school year with someone else as the person considered strange, and hopes that he'll fit in with a crowd.

Fifteen minutes from his house, Trish lies in her bed in her leopard spotted silk pajamas. She's thinking about what might happen in ninth grade, and she's hoping to find some other friends. She loves all her friends, well, not exactly Dez and she's so-so with Austin—of course, she has Ally—but she's hoping to find some new girls that have more similarities with her. She quickly wishes for that before she drifts off to dreamland.

Ten minutes across, in a cozy house, Ally lies in her bed all alone in the house since her dad's off to another work convention. She sighs sadly, since it seemed to her as if these past few months, her dad had been going to more work conventions lately. Thinking about the first day of ninth grade; she feels her insides fill up with happiness and eagerness. She's going to go to school with all her friends, and her amazing boyfriend! Smiling as she feels the clutches of sleep start to slowly take over, she quickly wishes for the chance to have a memorable year that she'll forever remember.  
_  
What none of them know is that their wishes couldn't be able to come any more true.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so even though I said that this would most likely be up in a week or so, my awesome beta reader, AusllyLoverN, had this beta-read in like a day or two. THANKS N! :)**

**Okay, so honestly, this idea just came out of the blue to me one day while I was in LA class, and we were talking about symbolism. Then, I thought about how a tree changes during each of the seasons, which could indicate different things, and then, the idea hit me. :) So you should thank my LA teacher for having indirectly given me the idea for this FOUR-SHOT. Yes, this will be an Auslly FOUR-SHOT.  
**

**Now, you may or might not recognize me as an A&A author you're familiar with. You may know me from my stories "An Austin and Ally Story", "Reunions In The City", "Always Gonna Be That Ally", "The Lonely", and my most recent and by far, most popular story, "The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life". If you've read or heard of those stories, and don't recognize me as the author of them, it's because I used to be 'The Reading Wizard', until I recently changed my penname.  
**

**Now, this story has a bit of a different story feel to it since I'm still slightly experimenting with how to really format my stories, and honestly, this story format is very comfortable for me. :)  
**

**Also, another different thing about this chapter is most definitely how long it is... xD Before this, the longest I'd written was like 1,500 words, and this is 2,500 words! :) See the difference?  
**

**Okay, so you may have noticed some numbers, and those numbers are always used by me whenever I need to discuss something about the thing near that number:  
**

**(1) is a teacher based on my 6th grade homeroom/LA teacher. He hated pandas, and had a shiny bald head, but his hair was mostly on his face. xD  
**

**(2) I don't own the parody of Twitter known as Tweeter, Austin and Ally from Disney made that parody up.  
**

**Okay, so usually after the numbers is where I'll thank people and whatnot. Well, I'll just thank my beta reader, AusllyLoverN, for being an amazing and really fun to know person that beta read this, and well, I just had the fortune to have chosen a beta reader that was someone I knew already from the A&A wiki.  
**

**So, this is the end of my A/N, and I'll see you guys next time! Until next time!  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	2. Fall

Like The Seasons, Changing and Coming

Chapter 2

_Fall, the time when it slowly starts to get ugly_

(3rd Person POV)

_"When things are bad, we take comfort in the thought that they could always get worse. And when they are, we find hope in the thought that things are so bad they have to get better."_

-Malcolm S. Forbes

* * *

_HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_

Ally's alarm clock blares out in the tone of Pickles **(1)**, and Ally groans and blearily opens her eyes. Once she remembers that today's her first day of high school, any remaining tiredness quickly fades away, and she quickly bolts to the bathroom to get ready.

About ten minutes away, Trish's alarm clock goes off, and starts playing Selena Gomez's '_Hit The Lights_,_' _and Trish somehow manages to stay asleep during it, even when it's playing at a volume extremely loud. Then, Trish's mom pops her head through Trish's doorway, notices her still sleeping, and immediately starts yelling unspeakable things loudly in Spanish. Trish's eyes immediately pop open, and her sleep quickly fades away as she quickly grabs some necessary items and some clothes before rushing into the bathroom and locking the door.

Fifteen minutes in a different direction from their houses, Dez checks his watch for the umpteenth time that morning. He's been up since five thirty AM—as it is—his morning of first school day pre-ritual, and he's waiting for it to be six fifteen AM before he gets ready. Once the minute hand clicks to the big number three on his clock, and the hour hand is on the big six; he grabs his pile of clothes that he picked last night, and heads into the bathroom.

In a different direction of the same neighborhood, a certain blonde-haired teenager sleeps and snores deeply, and even when Train's _'Fifty Ways to Say Goodbye'_ starts playing loudly from his iTouch's **(2) **alarm clock app, he still stays sound asleep. His siblings, however, don't have as much luck, and wake up due to the loud music blaring from his iTouch. They enter his room, and grumble when they see that he's still sleeping.

"Should we get the water?" Arnold, his oldest brother asks Anne and Addison, their youngest twin sisters. They nod, and within three minutes, return with a bucket half filled with ice cold water.

"Ah, this is always the best part of the first day of school," Addison murmurs happily, and Anne agrees with her twin.

"One, two, three!" Arnold says mostly to himself, and on three, he dumps the ice cold water on Austin. As soon as it hits Austin, Austin screams and wakes up automatically. His siblings start to giggle and chuckle.

"What was that for?!"Austin screams at his siblings. They stop laughing.

"You weren't waking up," Anne innocently says.

Austin glares at them, before shooing them away to get ready.

**\*/**

When it's seven fifteen AM, each of the foursome that is Team Austin, are all ready to leave to school. While Ally's dad drops her off—as he always does—Trish, Austin, and Dez hop on their neighborhood accordant school bus, and the school bus then proceeds to head off to school.

As the buses start to arrive at Clarkson High, Austin, Dez, and Trish step off of their respective buses, and head towards the entrance to the school from the bus lot. Well, they didn't have much choice since everyone was going that way, and it was that big of a swarm that they were practically pulled in.

Once they enter, they start looking for each other. Once the three of them had gathered together, they mused together on where Ally could be. Then, it hit Austin and Trish.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Trish asks.

Austin nods, and Dez being Dez replies with, "Oooh! So you're thinking of dancing buffalo nuggets wearing salami necklaces?"

Trish facepalms, and Austin inwardly rolls his eyes. Even though Dez is a really good friend, sometimes his sillyness can get on Austin's nerves.

"Let's just go since 'bozo' over here _obviously _can't figure it out," Trish says to Austin, and with that, they head towards the library.

Meanwhile, Ally's in the library, checking out _"Robinson Crusoe _**(3)**_," _and she carefully places the book at the top of her purse aka backpack.

Sitting down at a comfy red loveseat couch near a vase and an enormous window, Ally takes out her songbook aka diary, and flips it to a clean page.  
_  
Dear Diary,_

_Can you believe it?! It's the first day of FRESHMEN YEAR! High school freshmen, of course. Still, I can't believe that today's the start of your four best years of life, well, it's like that according to PRACTICALLY EVERYONE!_

_Ah, I already know an amazing room in Clarkson High: The library. It has comfy chairs, swing chairs, and comfy couches in addition to tables and hard metal chairs. Warkeley Middle School only had the latter in the library._

_Plus, the library has such an enormous window, and with a great view too!_

_The window is right in front of this amazing deciduous tree! The leaves are even starting to turn different colors. Well, lightly. It's not like majorly changed from how it would look like in summer._

_Honestly, I don't get why people take when a deciduous tree's leaves fall in autumn, as a bad omen, Truthfully, where do people think of these type of things? I get that it's symbolism, but well, I follow a different set of symbolism considering trees and seasons._

_Well, I guess that's it for now, Diary. See ya soon!_

_Lovingly and Sincerely,  
_

_Ally  
_

Ally sighed contentedly before stuffing her songbook diary into her bag, and taking out her book to hopefully read a little of it. She opened it, and right when she was about to read the first page, the other three from Team Austin came in, and sat near her.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said excitedly yet in a hushed tone since, after all, they were in the library. He sat on the other side of the loveseat couch while Dez sat in the rocking chair, and Trish sat in the comfy armchair. For some reason, Austin sitting in the loveseat couch made Ally blush internally, but she quickly shoved the thought out of the main part of her thoughts.

"So, who else is excited?! I mean, come on! These four years are supposed to be the best four years of our life!" Ally babbled on exuberantly until Austin put his hand over her mouth **(4)**, which made that odd feeling in her stomach; once again, come back. And again, she ignores it.

"Please, no more babbling,"Austin requested sweetly.

Ally's only response was her tongue licking his hand, and his hand recoiled back from her mouth.

"Ally?!" Austin asked in a mock hurt tone. Then, the bell rang loudly, and they quickly stood up to get to Ms. Sylvie's class.

Sitting in seats that they chose, Team Austin sit at a table in the front left corner that has five chairs.

"Who's the fifth chair for?"Ally confusedly asks. Just then, Cassidy along with two other jocks appear in the classroom, and Austin excitedly waves Cassidy over.

Cassidy strolls over, and sits on the table near Austin.

"Hey Aus-Aus," Cassidy says in a flirty tone as she kisses Austin on the lips.

"Hey Cass, I'd like you to meet Dez, Trish, and Ally," Austin says gesturing to them.

Cassidy politely nods to them before turning back to Austin and saying, "Hey Austin, you should sit with Rick, Mark, and me!" She then gestures to a table across, where Rick and Mark are already seated at.

"I dunno…" Austin unsurely states looking at his three closest friends.

"Come on, please! At least, just for today. If you don't like sitting with them, you can always just sit here," Cassidy pleads with Austin.

Austin sighs, having given in, and moves his stuff to the other table.

Meanwhile, Dallas enters the room, and seats himself next to Ally.

"Hey sweetie-boo," he murmurs, kissing Ally's cheek. Ally blushes.

"Hey Dallas," Ally cheerily says. What neither of them notices is that plenty of people, especially girls that went to Marrera Middle School, are staring at Dallas, and whispering things about him.

After homeroom and first period end, Dallas heads off to his next class, and Cassidy follows Ally to their next class. Once there, Ally sits in the middle row, and Cassidy sits next to her.

"Um, hi Cassidy?" Ally says, a bit confused that someone clearly that popular already would sit with her.

Cassidy doesn't bother to be polite this time, instead saying, "Back off, he's my boyfriend."

Ally thought she was already confused, but now she'd reached a new level of confusion.

"What? Back off of Austin? I never made any moves on him in the first place..." Ally says, trailing off.

"Look, just don't try to take him, and we shouldn't have a problem," Cassidy says ominously, and then she moves to sit in the very back row with a popular guy. Ally never had anything against Cassidy, but something always seemed off about her. Her suspicions were now confirmed.

Then, two girls spot Ally, and frantically run towards her.

"You're Ally Dawson, dating Dallas Centino, right?" They ask simultaneously.

Ally's simply dumbfounded at this point, so she just nods her head.

"Why are you dating him? You don't seem like his type," They state.

"What? I'm not his type? What exactly is his type?" Ally confusedly asks.

"Tall cheerleaders with a nice figure, and ninety five percent of the time; they're sluts," One of the girls states in a bored tone.

"What? You're kidding," Ally replies. She's feeling sort of pissed that they would suggest that her very loving boyfriend didn't actually love her. "_Well, you guys have been together for about three years, yet neither of you have exchanged your 'love you's' yet,_" Ally's mind pipes in, adding fuel to the raging dilemma in her head. She inwardly groans, sticking to her first judgement. They're so jealous of her.

**\*/**

By the time it's lunch, which is during fifth period, she's had numerous girls telling her practically the same message as those girls did. She's a bit shaken up about it, but she doesn't let it show, choosing to ignore it.

She heads over to the table that Dallas is sitting at, the jock and cheerleader aka popular table, and says, "Hey," to Dallas.

Dallas turns around, and smiles slightly when he sees Ally. For some strange reason, Ally sees a hint of annoyance when he turns around to see her, but she ignores that fact too.

"Hey sweetie, look, um, I'm kinda busy, k?" Dallas quickly states in a sweet tone, and then he turns around to face the other populars. At this point, Ally's convinced that those rumors about him were true, but she reminds herself that she won't entirely believe it until she actually hears that from his mouth.

She turns around to look for somewhere to sit, and spots Team Austin at a table. She heads over to them, and plops down on a chair next to Austin, across from Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys!" She cheerily says.

"Hey," They all absentmindedly reply back. Ally frowns at how they seem to be distracted. Ally's about to ask why when Austin suddenly states something that shocks her.

"You know what, you people are boring! They were right, I need to hang out with cooler people that understand me more!" Austin angrily states, and then he picks up his tray and walks over to the popular table. She never expected he would say something so offending—escpecially to her and her friends.

"Sorry guys, I stick with Austin throughout it all," Dez quickly says, and then, he's gone with Austin.

"Um, Trish, you there?" Ally asks. Trish doesn't reply, and Ally turns around to see Trish staring longingly at a group of popular girls that have afros and sassy looks.

"Trish, who are they?" Ally confusedly asks, but when she turns around, Trish is gone too. Ally turns back around, and sees Trish sitting with those sassy girls. Ally sighs unhappily, and picks at her food.  
_  
'Woo hoo...' _She sadly thinks as she eats her food.

**\*/**

It's been about a month, and now, Ally is pretty much used to being a loner. Yes, everyone talks to her—but she's always the one starting the conversation in the first place, and the talks aren't very long. Her boyfriend Dallas isn't really paying her much attention at all, and the other three from Team Austin occasionally sit with her at lunch, but it's usually just a lot of tension between them, and Ally has no idea why, she thought they were better friends than that.

On top of that, her dad's leaving more and more, until she can barely remember what he looks like! One night when her dad's at another convention, Ally's cleaning up the house, and she's in her dad's room cleaning when she comes across a letter and pills.  
_  
Dear Lester,_

_We are sorry to inform you of this, but your situation has grown to the point where, well, it __does require pills. _  
_  
We know you don't want to take medication, but trust us, it's the only way until we can think of something more permanent._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dr. Carmody_

_Bakers Hospital  
_

Then, Ally looks at the pills, and she sees the pills label. _'FAWASKI'S PILLS FOR LIVER CANCER.'_

At that very moment, it feels like Ally's life is crashing down on her. Her dad has liver cancer. At first, it doesn't make any sense, and she absolutely refuses to believe it. Then, she thinks about it, and it clicks in her head.

All those times that he's been at a music convention lately, it was a hospital visit! That also explains why Lester never goes to Sonic Boom anymore, leaving Ally to take care of the store and constantly maintain it.

Plopping herself onto her dad's queen sized bed, she puts her face in her lap, and starts to cry silent tears over how screwed up her life felt right now.  
_  
She'd wished for a memorable year, but this wasn't even close to how memorable it would get…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like this got posted late... (-_-) Sorry guys! I managed to write this quickly enough, but because of school, my schedule AND my beta reader's schedule was a bit more... rude concerning FF... But hey, it's still here now! :) Slight Auslly feels in this chapter, right? Was it just me?  
**

**Firstly, numbers-  
**

**(1) You all should remember who Pickles is. If you don't, Pickles is the goose that Ally had been visiting since she was a little girl. If that wasn't a good enough explanation, then watch Zaliens and Cloud Watchers again.  
**

**(2) Still don't own the iTouch idea... Still an Apple thing.  
**

**(3) I OBVIOUSLY don't own _Robinson Crusoe _by Daniel Defoe. I am NOT an old dude! I'm a youthful girl. Almost a teen. :)  
**

**Now, I'd like to thank the following for their actions-  
**

**queenc1: Thanks for following and favoriting 'Seasons'! :)  
**

**ausllyfan01- Thanks for following and favoriting 'Seasons'!  
**

**bubblemunch123- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**bookworm3- Thanks for favoriting 'Seasons'!  
**

** . .Out- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**zuzucat- Thanks for following 'Seasons', and favoriting 'Seasons' and me!  
**

**HG Just Because- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**Llamagal- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**Now, before I reply to the reviews, I'd like to briefly thank anyone who did any sort of supporting action with TTPADL or my Raura one-shot! That was highly appreciated, and it really made my day especially when I had a bad day. So thanks guys!  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Firstly, congrats for being the first reviewer! :P Thanks, and this is the beginning of the bad parts at school. If you thought this was bad, just you wait until Chapter 3. *grins evilly*  
**

**My reply to Awesomesauce325- Thanks! Random question, would you happen to be 'Awesome sauce' from the A&A wiki? If you are, I'm Selenaroxx from the A&A wiki! :)  
**

**My reply to Goodie2shoe101- Thanks! I didn't update as soon as I'd hoped because of school, but luckily, Friday afternoon loved me. Actually, Friday in general loved me. I got a 99 on my flute playing test where we played 2 lines from 'Winning Rhythms'. :) Stupid one beat of a rest that I somehow missed due to a brain fart...  
**

**My reply to AusllyLoverN- Aww! Thanks! You're an epically awesome beta reader, and I'm glad to have chosen you! :) LOLZERS, yuppers.  
**

**My reply to Llamagal- I'm sure some people love it, but it feels like it isn't... I'm hoping some more TTPADL fans will come over to check it out, but I'm not sure...  
**

**Okay guys, so thanks, and keep up the great support you guys are giving! Just one thing, I've noticed that a lot of you are just following and or favoriting 'Seasons', and it'd REALLY make my day if you guys reviewed too. So, before I leave, I'm just going to say, I HOPE to get 10-20 reviews AT LEAST by the time I post Chapter 3. But hey, if I don't, I'll still update. But please guys, make an effort to review if you can! :)  
**

**Until next time guys! :D  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	3. Winter

Like The Seasons, Changing and Coming

Chapter 3

_Winter, when the warmth and happiness has shriveled and frozen up_

(3rd person POV)

_"This is so bad it's gone past good and back to bad again"_

-Enid from _Ghost World_ (made in 2001)

* * *

***Later, during winter months***

Ally's eyes slowly open, and she blearily rubs them with her hands to wipe any sleep dust away. She yawns, and sleepily looks at her alarm clock. Seven-twenty AM is what the clock's bold letters flash, and Ally's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Crap! I'm late!" Ally exclaims to herself before quickly bolting to the bathroom to quickly get ready. After ten minutes, she quickly bolts downstairs to see her dad already gone. Ally frowns sadly, and picks up a 'Honey & Oat' granola bar before heading out the door with her school stuff, sadly trudging to school.

Once she's near the school, and she praises herself for not having gotten into any trouble, she quickly bites back those words in a second. A big and sleek limo smoothly drives up, and since it had rained last night, a small puddle of water happens to fall on the granola bar aka Ally's breakfast. Ally sighs unhappily, and walks inside, trying to ignore her rumbling, food-craving, crabby stomach.

Once she steps into homeroom, she sits down at her empty table, and looks out the window at the vast tree that she'd seen from the library window at the beginning of the school year. Then, it had been a beautiful mahogany bark colored tree with luscious shades of red, orange, and yellow imprinted on the leaves.

Now, the bark had shriveled and seemed to have grown up a little, and the leaves were barely there now since they were slowly fluttering to the ground, making circles around the tree.

Ally thinks about how the tree had been such a wondrous biotic item in their ecosystem, and marvels at how the tree and she seemed to have the same path set out this year. Summer, they were happy and healthy, fall, the happiness slowly started to fade away, and if winter was as bad to Ally as it is to a deciduous tree, she was doomed.

_It was funny how she kept predicting her outcome, yet nonetheless, she was always shocked at the end of it._

**\*/**

"Hey look everyone! It's Rabbi Gabbi Ally!" Cassidy and the rest of the populars jeer at Ally. Ally quickly walks away, cursing the day she'd ever seen too enthusiastic about researching Jewish religions. It wasn't her fault that she was enthusiastic about learning about a very popular religion, though.

Nonetheless, that hadn't stopped nearly everyone from calling her 'Rabbi Gabbi Ally'. The part that stung the most was that Trish and her new clique—The Sassy Divas—had come up with the nickname, and then Austin and Dez were the first, along with Cassidy of course, to start officially dubbing her that.

It severely pissed her off that her friends would have changed that much just because of _school_. Even her boyfriend of three years was blowing her off! They were two hours away from it, and Ally was hoping that Dallas would surprise her with something, but her cold gut feeling told her otherwise.

_She was in for a huge surprise that would blow her away…_

**\*/**

After study hall had ended, Ally briskly, quickly, and swiftly walked towards her locker. She had grabbed her binders for the following classes, and was about to head off to class when she heard her boyfriend's voice, and a feminine voice. Quietly and softly stepping on the floor, she crouched behind a locker, and heard the conversation.

"Come on Lucy! Why won't you go out with me?" Dallas pleaded, and Ally's eyes widened with shock and anger. Dallas was trying to two time her?! What Lucy said though, shocked her in a good way, and she hadn't been shocked in a good way for a while.

"No! You're going out with Ally, and I don't care if you're hot and cool! I don't date guys if they have other girlfriends, that would be breaking the girl code on so many levels," Lucy stubbornly replied, crossing her arms.

"So, you don't even know Ally! She's just a smart, goodie two shoes that's practically the human definition of dorky, clumsy, and boring! I didn't even want to go out with her; I had to ask her out because, otherwise I would lose an Oreo**(1)**!"

Dallas pleaded.

Ally felt her heart shattering on so many levels; she couldn't believe that what she thought had been a genuinely amazing relationship was just the results of an Oreo. Ally decided that she'd had enough, and stepped out towards them.

"Oh, so I was just an Oreo, huh Dallas?" Ally asks with icy cold venom seeping into her tone. Dallas and Lucy turn around, and their eyes widen at who caught them.

"Ally, I can explain Dallas tried to plead with Ally, but she cut him off.

"You know what, we're DONE! Lucy, I appreciate your kindness, but you can have this heartless bastard now," Ally said coolly to Lucy, and then she walked to fourth period.

She turned around for a second, remembering something. "Oh yeah, and Dallas? Happy three-year anniversary," Ally said; heavy sarcasm in her voice. By this time, a bunch of people were heading off to class, and Ally frowned at the fact that she'd gotten caught in 'high school traffic'.

Once she got to Ms. Iglota's classroom, she slipped into a chair quietly, and read the board to see what today's class would be on. She reads that they have to write a song about breaking up, and she bitterly laughs to herself how the universe is really enjoying pissing her off this year. She thinks about how she wants a unique song, and then, when she's thinking about how Dallas always thought she was too serious, inspiration strikes her, and she quickly, frantically, and urgently writes down the words as they play in her head.

"_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_  
_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_  
_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_  
_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_  
_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_  
_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Blow me one last kiss_  
_Blow me one last kiss_

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_  
_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_  
_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_  
_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Na na na na - da da da da_  
_Blow me one last kiss._

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss."_

**(2)**

Smirking triumphantly, Ally closes her songbook, and reminds herself that by the big showcase at the end of the year, she will get over her stage fright and perform this song to publicly embarrass Dallas. Then, the school bell rings, and she heads off to her next class.

In Mademoiselle Pierra's class, Ally sits down in her normal chair, and Cassidy enters with Dez and… Austin?

Then Mademoiselle Pierra enters and says with a slight French accent, "Hello kids, today we have a new student. His name is Austin Moon."

Ally rolls her eyes since it's obvious Cassidy convinced him to transfer out of Spanish to French.

The French teacher excuses herself to go to the bathroom, and the three of them make their way over to Ally.

"Hey, Rabbi Gabbi Ally!" They all exclaim with fake cheerfulness.

"Oh look here, poor little Ally doesn't have anyone sitting with her! Here Ally, here's a companion,"Cassidy says with a smug smirk as she takes a container filled with Sprite **(3)**, and spills it on Ally's head.

"Oops, my bad," Cassidy says, shrugging with a fake apologetic look. Then, she smiles triumphantly and returns to her seat. Dez follows, and Austin looks at Ally for a second with a smidgen of guilt evident in his eyes before he reminds himself that Ally's the enemy, and turns way returning to his new seat.

Ally's beyond pissed off at this point, but she murmurs to herself, "Stay cool and calm," and grabs her hair together to squeeze the Sprite **(3)**out.

_Oh, if she knew what was coming her way..._

**\*/**

At lunch, Ally sits alone after having bought lunch today. She had gone to the various fast food places, and after a few minutes, she had gotten a meatball six inch sub from "Subway" **(4)**, a medium sized frappaccino from "Starbucks" **(5)**, and then a slice of apple pie from "Rito's" **(6)**. She quickly realized that she had left her purse in her last period, so she quickly bolts to that class.

As soon as it's positive that Ally's gone, Trish and the rest of 'The Sassy Divas' step out to examine her lunch.

"Now, come on Trish. You agreed to do a dare, and you have to do the dare," Patricia, the leader of 'The Sassy Divas' said in a stubborn tone.

"Putting exploding confetti in coffee is too extreme!" Trish argued.

"If you don't do it, then you can kiss this group goodbye. We have plenty of other people willing to join us, and you're lucky that we chose you to join instead," Patricia stated in a cold voice.

Trish sighs in defeat, and implants the confetti exploder into her coffee, and then they quickly sneak off to their own lunch table as Ally returns with her bag.

She eats her meatball sub, eats the pie slice, and then starts to drink the coffee. She hears a faint ticking noise, but she ignores it since she thinks it's just her ears playing tricks on her. She was wrong though.

After about three minutes of the faint and then not so faint ticking, a very loud ticking can be heard before, "BOOSH!", the confetti exploder has exploded, splattering confetti and coffee all over Ally. Ally feels her heart start to fall apart as she sees what the confetti spells out.

"You just got Trished!" is what the confetti spells out, and Ally rushes to the bathroom to try and clean the confetti and coffee off, knowing that it's official: She's lost her friends to the mad, mad high school.

_Oh, how the things we always extremely excite for, why must they bite us at the end?_

**\*/**

"Dad, I'm home!" Ally calls out as she opens the front door of their house. She enters to see her dad pacing back and forth, and she decides not to question it.

"You hungry?" Lester asks Ally, pausing in his breathing for a brief second.

"A little, I can fix myself up a snack. What about you dad?" Ally concernedly asks.

Lester makes that 'don't worry' gesture, and shoos her off, so she goes to do her homework, believing that her dad had eaten earlier. Too bad she didn't know that he hadn't… He also hadn't drank water in about twelve hours, and it wasn't because he was trying to, he just didn't feel that constant urge to at the moment.

"Oh yeah, and Ally?" Lester loudly calls up to Ally. She sticks her head off the stairway.

"Yeah?" She asks in response.

"I visited Grannie Lorelel today, and I showed her a picture of you. She asked me to let you know that she thinks you've grown up so much, and that she loves you," Lester informs Ally, while smiling.

"Um, dad? Grannie L died four years ago…" Ally replies in a confused tone.

"Oh yeah, and do you have anything tomorrow afternoon? I want to visit your Uncle Billy!" Lester quickly says before he goes to the couch to take a nap.

At this point, Ally's confused out of her mind on why her dad wants to see his brother all of a sudden when he had no interest in that for ten years, and why he decided on bringing up her long gone grandmother, but she quickly returns to her homework.

_If only it were crystal clear that his life force was dissipating…_

**\*/**

Two weeks later, the unspeakable happened. Lester Dawson officially died of liver cancer. It started out as a normal day for Ally, even though she still wasn't used to her dad having bloated up a little. When she got back though, she witnessed him taking deep breathes and closing his eyes constantly.

She walked over to him cautiously, and stared at how his eyes had a faraway look in them.

"Dad? Dad?" She asked. She would get no response, so she quickly felt panic coursing through her veins, and she dialed 9-1-1.

Quickly, but not seeming quickly enough for Ally, the ambulance came, and carried Lester and Ally to the hospital. They had an oxygen mask with them, but every time they tried to put the oxygen mask on him, he would take it off.

Once they got to the hospital and he got into a room, Ally sat by him for what seemed like eternity, but only was an hour and a half. Then, at six o'clock PM, Lester Dawson opened his eyes one last time, took two deep breaths, and then his eyes slowly glazed over and his body stopped moving.

Ally could feel herself tear up, and she quickly ran out of the hospital after squeezing her now dead father's hand.

Once she reached her home, she ran to the bathroom and sobbed full out tears.

"Why does my life have to be so screwed up?!" Ally all but screamed at the mirror reflection of herself. She felt anger coursing through her veins, and she violently scratched at her arms and legs with her nails, and felt the long scratches they left, and the blood that was rising. She just didn't care at that point though.

When her anger had died down, she started to breathe softly, and murmur, "Please let this screwed up portion of my life go away…"

_If all went well, she would get her wish; but, of course, along with a few hardships…_

* * *

**Author's Note: DON'T MURDER ME! I apologize VASTLY for not having updating in, what, was it two weeks? I SORRY! Both my beta reader and I had incredulously busy weeks, so yeah... I feel ashamed now. *hangs head low***

**Anyway, numbers:  
**

**(1) You might not recognize what I'm talking about when I say 'Oreo'. You might just think I'm talking about the cookie. Well, I'm not. 'Oreo' is basically when you play rock, paper, scissors, with someone and whoever wins, gets to choose the person the loser has to ask out. If the person that got asked says no, you're off the hook. If that person happens to say yes, it can last for as long as the winner chooses it to be...  
**

**(2) I do NOT own P!nk's 'Blow Me One Last Kiss'! I promised in TTPADL that I would someday use it in one of my stories, and now here I am. :D  
**

**Now, I'd like to thank the following people before I get to reviews.  
**

**XxForeverDisneyGirlxX- Thanks for following and favoriting Seasons!  
**

**punette101- Thanks for favoriting Seasons!  
**

**LovelyBirdy- Thanks for favoriting Seasons!  
**

**kirby109- Thanks for following and favoriting me!  
**

**mioun- Thanks for following and favoriting me!  
**

**831hulagirl- Thanks for following and favoriting me!  
**

**emilicious- Thanks for favoriting me!  
**

**Now, if you had any sort of activity with my other stories, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Especially my Raura one-shot, and my 9/11 A&A one-shot, Remembering Ally! I was MOST DEFINITELY not expecting that much love from that one-shot, so thanks guys! :) Glad to know I have somewhat control over your emotions in my angst stories... :D  
**

**Now, review time! This is... American Idol! Whoooops... Wrong thing. This is... REVIEW TIME OF SEASONS! There, that's more like it.  
**

**My reply to HG Just Because- No problem! :)  
**

**My reply to queenc1- It gradually will... The thing about this is that it is deep down, a symbolic story. It's subtle when looking to find it, but it's there. It's like, in summer, you're relaxed, in fall, you're slightly tense, in winter, you're REALLY tense, and in spring, you're pretty tense at first, and then it gets more relaxing for you... That's how I'm basically writing this.  
**

**My reply to Awesomesauce325- That's definitely dangerous pie! (You'd have to have read 'Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie' and 'After Ever After' by Jordan Sonnenblick to understand that. xD)  
**

**My reply to XxForeverDisneyGirlxX- Thanks! I tried to, but oh well, better late than never, right?  
**

**My reply to Llamagal- Yuppers, it's like, stereotypes and cliques grow stronger in high school and college especially in fraternities, and then it gets better...  
**

**My reply to punette101- Well, I didn't exactly update that soon... (-_-) Hope you enjoy this chapter though! :)  
**

**My reply to Guest- You got lucky, you didn't have to wait as long. ;)  
**

**Now, I guess Trish especially is a little OOC... I just needed something to truly prove that Ally had lost Trish to the mad place called high school.  
**

**Okay, so I'll try my hardest to finish writing Chapter 4 and have it up as soon as possible! In fact, I'll start as soon as this is uploaded!  
**

**Bye bye, and make sure to review, otherwise you're merely a mediocre dimwit, or a ludacris prep. (-_-) I've been reading too much _My Immortal_ Commentary lately... Either way, whether you review or not, you're still epic for reading this! A review just makes you epic-er! :)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


	4. SpringEpilogue

Like The Seasons, Changing and Coming

Chapter 4

_Spring, when at first, it's downright atrocious, but it ends up being… alright._

(3rd person POV)

"_God's plan is like a movie. All the good and bad things are arranged together for the good ending."_

—Anonymous

* * *

As Ally exits the room that now held her father's dead, lifeless, stone still corpse, she sees a short-haired brunette girl come back of the room across from the room she had exited in tears, and when the brunette girl sees Ally, she immediately goes to Ally sobbing, "I want him back!"

Ally stiffens at the contact, but quickly unstiffens, and pats the girl on her back.

"Shhh… It's alright, what happened?" Ally soothingly asks.

"My dad… H-He died!" The brunette girl wails before she starts up another round of tears.

"It's okay, my dad just died too. We just need to remember, both of our dads will always be watching over us, and guarding us throughout life," Ally comfortingly states as she rubs circles on the other girl's back, "At night, when you look at the stars in the sky, one of them—the brightest one—is him watching over you."

"Really?" She asks, a small smile on her face.

"Really." Ally says sweetly, looking straight right into her eyes, as she pulls away from the hug.

"Thank you…" The other girl says in a slightly nasal voice due to her crying.

"Ally Dawson," Ally says with a small, sad smile.

"Thank you Ally!" She says before running off towards the exit doors.

Ally frowns in confusion before shrugging and leaving. Little does she know, that brunette is still there, pulling off the brown-haired wig she had, which had concealed her long, silky, luscious blonde hair.

"Boy, have I ever got a good juicy gossip bit for the week. Ally Dawson's dad died of cancer…"

_Every good thing has their price to pay. Some people just back down from the price of it while others scoff and defeat it. Then, there are those that put into it neither easy nor hard, a good mixture. They're the ones whom benefit the most…_

**\*/**

*SPRING HAS COME*

"Hey look! It's Rabbi Gabbi Ally!" Cassidy and her posse laugh and sneer at Ally's disappearing figure. Ally's shoulders slump in exhaustion from working the afternoon and late night shift at Sonic Boom, and her eyes are devoid of any lively glow that until lately, had always illuminated her eyes like fireflies in the night sky.

Even though he doesn't want to admit it, Austin notices these drastic changes in Ally, and even though his body is convinced that Ally is the enemy, his mind always screams out at him to help Ally since he's known her longer. Sadly though, his mind is quickly taken from Ally, and onto how hot and sexy Cassidy looks in her cheerleading get-up. Ah, the minds of hormonal teenage boys…

For Ally, the day quickly passes by in a gray blur, devoid of any vibrant colors that would spice up her day.

She walks into her dad's old bedroom, looks at the mirror, and sees her reflection, or what she sees herself as: A weak girl who can't do anything.

She starts sobbing angrily, cursing at herself and the world, and starts banging on the big, pristine, shiny mirror on her father's bedroom wall.

"WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN BORN TO BE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING?!" Ally shrieks angrily, brokenly, wallowing in her grief as she bangs the mirror one time too many and too hard, and the mirror slowly breaks into jagged pieces, and it starts falling down one by one. Ally then starts sobbing once more, because now everything inanimate object falling apart is starting to remind her of her own life, and that scares her more than she happens to let on.

Her knuckles are bloody, and her blood's tainted the edges of some of the messily broken mirror pieces, but at that moment, her grief's swallowed up all of her other senses, and cast a thick, gloomy, numbing fog on them.

_If only this were one of those problems that ended just as quickly as it started… Alas, not all of us are meant to get away that quickly._

**\*/**

Now, Ally usually thinks of her life in three categories: The Good, The Bad, and the Plain Out Ugly

As she thinks of what memories should go where, she bumps into someone, and she feels two pairs of lunches spill on her clothes.

"Watch where you're going, you mediocre dimwit!" Cassidy shrieks at Ally, feeling grateful that at least the food hadn't spilled on her. It was Ally's fault for having bumped into her, Cassidy thought.

"Well! Go, scram, shoo! You're acting like a special ed kid…" Cassidy sneered at Ally as Ally ran off into the bathroom.

From the jocks and cheerleaders table, Austin watched this all with a worried expression. For the past week, he had been fighting and arguing with Cassidy, non stop, and he felt like his nerves were extra sensitive this week. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassidy and Dallas too close to each other at the lunch line, flirting, and he felt his insides burn up with red-hot burning anger. He had had enough… It was time for him to end this, once and for all.

"Cassidy!" Austin called out loudly, and everyone seemed to turn around to face Austin as he strode towards Cassidy.

"Yeah, Austi boo boo?" Cassidy asked.

"For the past week, you've been flirting with MANY other guys, you've called my stuff ridiculous, you're being way too overprotective of me, and you're acting way more bitchy this past week than you have the whole year up to now. We. Are. Through," Austin says in a calm voice devoid of any emotion before he strides off.

"Excuse me? Did YOU just break up with ME?" Cassidy's loud voice seems to magnify and grow even louder as the lunch room grows very quiet, waiting for Austin's answer.

"Yeah, I just did," He coolly replies, and then he heads off. Now that he's broken it off with Cassidy, he surprisingly doesn't feel as bad as he thought he would feel. Sure, he felt sad that he had to break up with the girl he had pined after for years, but he felt… free, light, triumphant, and he liked it like that. Still, he felt like he needed to cool down, and so he headed down to the rooftop.

The rooftop was a garden paradise complete with five rows of many various types of blooming and thriving flowers, and the scent here was always known as one of the best school scents ever. As Austin reached the rooftop, he felt the sweet and light aroma of Miami's very well-known white gardenias being carried around by the light breeze, and he smiled, inhaling the sweet scent. His sweet mood immediately crashed once he saw Ally holding white pills in her hand, putting them into her mouth, and then she climbs up onto the wall, and proceeds to attempt to fall down.

"NOO!" Austin yells, eyes as wide as saucer plates as he frantically runs towards Ally and grabs her petite torso right before she falls. Then, Austin squeezes her stomach, making her retch up the white suicide pills, and he's thankful that she never truly swallowed it.

As Ally leans against the wall, looking haggard and paler than usual, Austin lectures her. "What were you thinking Alls?" He asks, looking into her dull looking brown doe eyes, trying to somehow find a suitable answer.

"Why would you care? Last time I checked, you hated me and were gaga over Cassidy," Ally bitterly retorted.

"Because I broke up with her, and I know I've been the crappiest best friend in the whole wide world, so I'm already starting to make it up to you!" I said, adding a cheeky grin at the end.

Ally rolls her eyes, but he gets down to the big question immediately: "Were you trying to commit suicide?"

Ally sighs dejectedly, and starts staring at the white, clean, fresh sidewalk.

"Ally? Why would you want to commit suicide?" Austin softly, gently, caringly asks Ally.

Then, Ally turns around, eyes blazing with pure anger and disbelief. "Why would I want to commit suicide? WHY would I want to? Austin Moon, in all the time that I have ever known you, that is _the_ STUPIDEST thing that has ever come out of your mouth. Why _wouldn't_ I want to commit suicide? My life's a living hell since my dad is dead, everyone treats me like crap, all of my closest friends—even _you—_turned their backs on me at the worst possible time, and throughout all of this, I've had to endure it without any love or sympathy. So tell me, what part of that _does _sound suicide-worthy?" Ally rants, her eyes blazing with passion, and her voice is sarcastic at the end.

Austin's mouth is agape, and he's certain that he's about to start bawling at this moment from hearing that much pain come from Ally. Ally was such a sweet person, and she of all people definitely didn't deserve this much pain.

"I'm sorry Ally…" He softly says, going in to gently hug her, but she backs away.

"No, I'm sorry. You've already shattered my heart as it is, and I don't want it shattered again," Ally says, her voice lacking any emotion, and Austin's almost positive _he's _about to shatter.

"Fine… Just, one cheek kiss. Completely platonic. Please?" Austin asks, staring into Ally's eyes.

Ally swallows, and readies herself to say 'no', but somehow, her soft side makes her say fine, and even thought she's positive she'll end up being hurt, she walks over to Austin, and gently and slowly leans in to kiss Austin, her eyes fluttering shut.

Right when Ally's lips are about to touch his cheek, he quickly moves his head so that instead of his cheek getting the honor of Ally's lips, his own lips do.

When Ally's lips come in contact with Austin's lips, Ally realizes how she's been bamboozled, but her struggles to rip her lips apart from his are relentless as he has an iron tight grip on her waist. So, finally giving in, she finds herself softly kissing him back.

When Ally kisses him back, Austin knows that he's finally found the girl he's dreamt of his whole life. A smart, sweet, beautiful girl who's also a good kisser. Ally was all of those to him, but only a million times better.

When they finally break apart, Ally gasps, and then she runs towards the door, slamming it shut behind her.

_Lucky for Austin, Ally seemed to be getting too much bad luck for Austin to have any… Hardships were plentiful though…_

**\*/**

When everyone got to their last period, they sat down in their regular seats. Well, everyone except for one person—Austin Moon. Ally usually sat alone, but today, it was Cassidy sitting alone, since Austin was sitting with Ally.

Ally stayed solemn the entire period, and when it was time for locker break, Ally quickly stood up and was about to leave when Austin pulled her down, and murmured "Please," softly, gently, passionately into her ear.

Ally swallowed nervously, and softly muttered, "Stop," to Austin.

Austin however, was not a quitter, so he decided to take the shortcut: He kissed Ally on the lips again. Ally gasped, and her lips open was all it took for Austin to slyly slip his tongue into her mouth, and then she quietly moaned loud enough for only those two to hear. She started to kiss back, and Austin started smiling into the kiss.

"EHEMMM!" An angry woman voice said, pretending to clear her throat, and cutting into their kiss, making them break apart. It was the substitute for Mr. Bloom, Ms. Satkona, and she was frowning at them as she went up to the desk.

"Those ludicrous idiots and their constant offending of the strict and clear 'No PDA' rule…" She angrily muttered to herself.

"Please Ally? Please be my best friend, and my girlfriend," Austin hopefully asked Ally.

"I'm okay with being your friend again, but I just can't be your girlfriend right away…" Ally murmured to him, looking at him in a sorry expression.

"It's okay," Austin said, fake smiling.

_Ah ah! Plot twist: Some bad misfortune comes to Austin after all… What a shocker!_

**\*/**

Ally's working her butt off at Sonic Boom when her phone loudly blares 'Starry Eyed' by Ellie Goulding.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Ally? Ally! Come down to Saint Patrick's Hospital quick! Austin's been in an accident!" Trish and Dez's voices frantically and urgently call out to her before they hang up. Ally's definitely flabbergasted; she never expected Austin to get in an accident. It seemed to her as if all bad luck only had one target now, her.

Quickly asking one customer to take care of the store, who had been coming for a while and offered to help out if she ever needed it to man the shop for a while, she rushes to her local taxi station, and 20 minutes later, she finds herself once more at Saint Patrick's Hospital.

Since last time, the hospital had seemed to become even more sterile, if that was even possible.

"Um hi, my name is Ally Dawson, and I'm here to visit Austin Moon. Where can I find him?" Ally politely asks the clerk.

The clerk gestures to the room across, and so after quickly thanking her, she rushes into the room.

Inside, Austin's lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown, and his eyes are closed. There's a bloody gash that has gauze on it, and his heart monitor is beeping at a very low-speed. Once Ally processes it, she realizes that Austin might actually be in a coma.

"Ally!" Trish and Dez exclaim upon seeing the petite brunette. They all look at each other, then at Austin, and the angst that's pounding out at all of them is enough to make them all hug each other, bawling like there's no tomorrow. Just like that, any hostility, any second thoughts about seeing each other, slip away.

Once they pull apart, they all look at each other, and immediately say "Sorry," apologetically.

"Why are you guys apologizing? I was the bad best friend that blew off my long-term best friend for some girls that were sassy… Well, more like badass than sassy…" Trish apologizes to Ally, a genuine apologetic look on her face. Ally merely nods, accepting her apology. For some reason, when they hugged, all the anger and hostility she had towards them just dissipated.

"Same for me. Even though we haven't been all that close, I still shouldn't have just abandoned you like that," Dez deeply says, surprisingly. Ally once more nods, accepting his apology. Even though she's sure they won't automatically step off as close as they were before the drought of friendship, they'll still all be close.

"Oh crap! Austin's doctor has to come in again for another checkup!" Trish exclaims. Then, while Trish and Dez go to get the doctor, Ally walks over to Austin's comatose figure, and begins talking to him.

"Look, if I'd known this would have happened, and that there was a huge chance that you could die… I would have rewritten history. I would have made us never fall apart this year, I would have gotten closer to you, and I would have accepted being your girlfriend. Well, I guess I just can offer you my best wishes for getting better soon," Ally rants, tears starting to form in her eyes as she gently yet passionately kisses Austin.

As soon as she kisses Austin, the craziest thing happens: the heart speed monitor suddenly spikes up in activity, and suddenly, Austin's heart is on the speed it should be. While Ally's kissing what he thinks is just Austin's body with Austin's mind elsewhere, she doesn't realize that Austin had just woke up to Ally's lips on his. He immediately smiles, and kisses back.

Ally's flabbergasted, and she immediately pulls away to make sure she's not hallucinating or anything among those terms.

"Au-Austin? You're awake?" Ally hopefully asks, smiling.

Austin nods and replies, "Yup, I'm wide awake."

Ally laughs and says, "Har har har… Very funny."

Then Austin's face turns serious, and he asks her, "Is that true though? Would you have accepted being my girlfriend?" Ally's only response is passionately kissing Austin, and when he kisses back, they both feel the fluttering, singing, cheering butterflies they'd always imagined when kissing their soul mate. They both smile before breaking apart, and then they start to butterfly kiss.

"Ah, Mr. Moon, you're up!" Dr. Sandovsky bellows in a ruddy tone as he enters, flanked by Trish and Dez.

"You're up Austin!" and "Hey bro, nice to see you up again!" is what he gets from Trish and Dez before he's tightly hugged by them.

"Well, how long will Austin be in the hospital?" Ally curiously asks the doctor.

"Well, once that nasty gash completely heals, he can leave. So, in about a week," Dr. Sandovsky replies informatively.

"A week?!" Austin whines.

"Hey, relax. We'll visit as much as we can, and at least it's not like a month or something…" Ally reassures Austin before encouragingly squeezing his hand.

_Ah, finally… The balance of good and bad luck is finally starting to rebalance…_

**\*/**

Once Austin returns from the hospital, he goes to Sonic Boom where it's a hectic afternoon, and Marvin, the voluntary working customer, gestures up towards the practice room, and Austin bounds up there. He sneaks up to Ally, and then he kisses her ear.

"Austin!" Ally happily exclaims, whirling round.

"Ally!" Austin says, mimicking Ally's tone.

Ally playfully pouts, and Austin continues, "No, but seriously. I get that I'm amazing, but I didn't think I was that amazing."

"Well… I might have thought that it was all a dream, and that I'd wake up and find you still snogging with Cassidy," Ally reluctantly admits.

"Why?" Austin curiously asks.

"Well, my life's been a rollercoaster of ups and downs this past year and it's mostly been down's…" Ally states, looking at the ground.

"Well, you know what? When you feel like your life's worth ending or something like that, remember this: 'No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it's the first page! And it is a beautiful one!'" Austin says, lifting Ally's head up so he can softly peck her lips.

"Did you just quote _C. Joybell C._?" Ally curiously asks; a glimmer of laughter evident in her tone.

"…Possibly," Austin mutters.

**(A/N: Now, since I can't think of a better way to end this, other than leaving it ended like this, I'm going to write a short epilogue! YAY!)**

_EPILOGUE:_

It was May 17th, 2016, and it had been a year since Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez had graduated high school to truly begin their lives. While Trish was now majoring in fashion design, and Dez was majoring in filming and minoring in creative writing surprisingly, Austin and Ally were both famous worldwide in the musical aspect of the world, and still dating strong. In fact, high school seemed to have made it stronger, especially when they were voted 'Most Likely to Last' School Couple for their senior year.

They were sitting at a little café, and now they were just talking about good memories from high school.

"Do you remember when I got over my stage fright and sang 'Blow Me One Last Kiss' **(1)** on stage? Man, I totally exposed Dallas as being quite the douchebag that day…" Ally happily says. It was true though; at the end of their freshmen year, Ally had quite courageously sung her song about Dallas to their year, and in the process, had totally and completely humiliated Dallas. The worst part for him though, was that he couldn't rely on Cassidy to kiss it all away since she had moved away to go to a private school only a few weeks prior to that.

"Yeah…" Austin absentmindedly said, fingering the small velvet box in his pocket. Then, the clock struck twelve o'clock, and it was officially their three year anniversary for dating, and then while his iTouch was playing the music to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri, he got up and started singing the song to Ally.

_"Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

[Chorus:]  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

[Chorus:]  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would fin_d you  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

[Chorus:]  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

Then, kneeling down on one knee, opening the velvet box to reveal a diamond ring, he asks Ally, "So will you do the same?"

Ally's response is nodding frantically, and throwing herself into his arms to hug and kiss him. They both smile throughout it, and when they break apart, Ally slightly breaks the romantic mood by asking, "Seriously though? Christina Perri?" with a teasing edge to it.

This time though, Austin's distracted by what their wedding will be like, and the names of their future children. Of course, his main thought is, "I am so glad that I caught Ally before the _'seasons'_ became too much for her…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, the last chapter of Seasons is finally up. This could have gone up earlier like yesterday, but I needed to make a Google Account to get the revised copy of this. Anyway, my final time doing these stuff for THIS STORY has come.  
**

**(1) Still don't own 'Blow Me One Last Kiss' since that STILL belongs to P!nk.  
**

**Now, before I get to review replying, I'd like to thank these people for their awesome actions:  
**

**LittleKitten816- Thanks for following and favoriting both me and the story! :)  
**

**cherryontop2000- Thanks for following and favoriting both me and the story!  
**

**831hulagirl- Thanks for following and favoriting 'Seasons'!  
**

**Marytheonly- Thanks for following this story!  
**

**Fatttyy4lifee- Thanks for favoriting this story!  
**

**Notebookinherlap- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**daydreamerflyingfree96- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**Princess-Girl12- Thanks for following and favoriting both me and the story!  
**

**bethreddingrocks- Thanks for favoriting me! :) HI RAC-RACH! I'll call you that on FF unless you're okay with me using your real name... :)  
**

**readinghottie16- Thanks for following and favoriting both me and the story!  
**

**GirTacoCakesR5- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**micchir333- Thanks for following 'Seasons'!  
**

**Wow, so many people have followed or favorited this... :D Now, the ever so glorious and epically awesome review replying time has come!  
**

**My reply to queenc1- Yuppers, it got better. :)  
**

**My reply to LittleKitten816- I have a certain love for writing sad angsty stories... (-_-) It's Auslly as this chapter shows... But if I'm going to have a couple in my story, I always put some moments in for most of the story, and then near the end, they get together. That's how my stories work romance wise. :)  
**

**My reply to Jay- Thanks! :) This is the last chapter, as I'd planned.  
**

**My reply to HG Just Because- Don't worry, they're a lot nicer in this chapter! Awww... I'm sorry people even make fun of your name... See, I just have a weird parody of my name, and that's pretty much it. But one of my friends who's also Asian American (Indian wise) has heard people say bad stuff about Indians which pisses me off. Speaking of Asians, yesterday, my friend Janice, who's Korean American, she asked questions and two times, our band directors were like, "You're Asian, you're smart," and I was LOL'ing hard at that. xD  
**

**My reply to punette101- Angsty reasons... :P Well, they just got caught up in being cool in high school, that was it pretty much. The other question, the chapter answers it. :)  
**

**My reply to Awesomesauce325- Yuppers, dangerous pie! :P Yup, even I was sad about it...  
**

**My reply to Princess-Girl12- cutesickles? :) Meh, some people are rude like that to people that do nothing BUT good... Lester died because it would truly add to the angsty-ness...  
**

**My reply to micchir333- LOLZERS, glad to see I'm turned someone obsessed. Well, as long as you're obsessed in a non unhealthy way... And yes, this is an Auslly fic. :)  
**

**Well, thanks guys for sticking with me throughout this whole story even when I was slow on updating! I'd like to thank my beta reader, Auslly LoverN, for beta reading and being awesome for these 4 chapters! *claps and gives her standing ovation* Anyway guys, I'll probably post some new one shots up if I truly get inspired, and as for multi chapter... We'll see. If you're hungry for more by me, check out my new sci-fi rom com Auslly fic, Coming to Terms with Who We Are! It's my longest chapter/one shot ever written! :D Anyway, bye guys, and I'm sure to see you guys soon! :)  
**

**Yours Sincerely,  
**

**Dream-to-reality123  
**


End file.
